Dimensions Of Confusion
by milomeepit
Summary: When one of PB's experiments goes wrong, a portal to another dimension is ripped open, revealing to Finn, Jake, PB and Marceline that some things imagined aren't always quite what you expect. Bubblee, Gumionna, minor Finnceline and FlameBear.


Dimensions Of Confusion C1

_**{Okay, this fanfiction has nothing to do with my other fan fictions, i.e. A Mended Family, A Dream Or A Nightmare?, etc. I just suddenly had an epiphany that maybe I should back up further and try to have the different groups be in different dimensions or something. There's also different pairings in this- just cause I can. I hope you guys like my take on how Finn and Jake and Fionna and Cake meet.}**_

"Dude..." Finn groaned, lying spread-eagled on the ground. "_Why_? Why did you let me do that?"

Jake plopped down next to his head and shrugged. "You were pretty determined to try and slay it yourself, so... yeah."

"Not cool, man. _So_ not cool." Finn complained, jabbing a finger at him.

"Come off of it! You got it! Hey, _know_- let's go see what Peebles is doing. That'll cheer you right up!" Jake suggested.

Finn groaned miserably.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Jake told the human boy cheerfully before picking him up and carrying him in the direction of the Candy Kingdom.

**XXX**

Princess Bubblegum was in need of complete, utter silence. Her current experiment could prove to be highly unstable if upset in even the slightest way. She set aside a tray of chemicals, reaching for the tiny vials that held samples of Why-Wolf fur and Demon blood taken from Finn's sword.

As she cautiously sprinkled some of the fur into the concoction in front of her, a huge crash behind her startled her, and she jumped, sending the mixture flying to splash all over the wall. She spun around to see what it was to make such a noise, only to see Finn and Jake tangled together on the floor just inside the door.

"_Finn! Jake!_" She said angrily.

The two boys looked up sheepishly. "Hey, Princess." Jake greeted, stretching a hand up for a high five, which she ignored. His face fell and his hand drooped back down to the ground.

"You guys, that was a very delicate mixture! It took me _days_ just to figure out how to get it to take on the required qualities. Now look- it's wasted all over a wall, for crying out loud!" She glared at them, and they stared behind her, eyes wide. "_How_ can two people be so-" She gestured angrily and felt her hand hit something behind her.

Bubblegum paused, doing some quick calculations in her head before coming to the conclusion that there was _nothing_ in her lab occupying just that space. She turned, hoping for the best but expecting the worst...

**XXX**

How could one day go from so monotonous to so preposterous in just a few short moments? Gumball mused as he watched this girl admonish the two boys on the ground.  
He'd been in his kitchen when the strange doorway had opened in the wall. He set aside his oven mitt and took off his apron, approaching the opening with a kind of caution he usually reserved for venturing into the Ice Kingdom.

Stepping through, he'd been dizzy for a moment, seeing a room rather like his kitchen, only it was full of scientific apparatus instead of his own baking equipment. Spotting the blue form on the floor, he began to step forward, thinking that it must be Fionna, until an irritated voice stopped him in his tracks as a girl scowled at the person and it was revealed to be a boy who actually looked rather a lot like Fionna. He and the dog sitting on the floor next to him stared, wide-eyed as the girl berated them.

The girl moved her arm, gesturing wildly at the portal behind him, and her hand smacked into his chest. She paused for a moment before turning around so she could see him. Her skin was a pale pink, much the same as his own, and her dark pink hair fell down slightly below her knees. Her hot pink dress reminded him very much of his own clothing, and she was a good few inches shorter than him.

"_Who_ are you?" She demanded.

"Prince Bubba Gumball of the Candy Kingdom of Aaa. And you would be..." He held out his hand.

"Princess Bonnibell Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom of Ooo." She suspiciously shook his hand. That name rang a bell somewhere in the back of his head, but he decided to ignore it for now.

The boy bounced up and ran over to Gumball. "_You_!" He jabbed a finger at him. "You know Fionna and a Cake, _right?!_"

"Yes, they're two of my friends." He said, leaning away from the boy a little, weirded out by his reaction.

The boy grinned and stuck out his hand. "Finn the Human. Pleased to meet you."

Gumball blinked, astonished. Suddenly, Princess Bubblegum's name seeming familiar clicked. "But you're just made up! A product of Ice Queen's imagination!"

"Dude, do I _look_ imaginary to you?" Finn poked him in the arm.

Bubblegum cleared her throat. "If I may interject?"

"By all means, Princess." Gumball nodded.

"I think it might be a good idea for us all to sit down and talk so we can puzzle out what actually happened." She suggested.

Gumball nodded. "Yes, that sounds like a smart idea."

**XXX**

Fionna glared at Marshall. "Quit goofing around, dude, we gotta _find_ him!" She scowled as the vampire king tossed one of Gumball's pictures of his mother from hand to hand.

"_Chill_, Fi! We'll find Bubba, and everything'll be _sweet_." He winked, putting the photo back on the table.

She sighed at the lame joke. "Whatever, just c'mon." She stalked into the prince's kitchen and shrieked.

Marshall was at her side in an instant. "Fi, what is it?!" He demanded.

She pointed across the room, eyes wide. "_That_!" She squeaked.

He followed the human girl's finger and spotted a strange doorway shimmering on the wall. He stared at it, puzzled. "That wasn't there yesterday..." He muttered.

"I know!" Fionna nodded emphatically. "We should _totally_ check it out!"

"Yo, Fio, that might _not_ be such a good id-" Marshall got that far before his friend yanked him through the portal. He landed on his rear on the floor. "_Ow_! Fi... _why_?"

"You weren't gonna come by yourself." She shrugged, standing up. "C'mon,we gotta go find Peegles!"


End file.
